


Crazy

by Shaddyr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, John drives Rodney crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Fandom Snowflake Challenge.

Rodney complained daily that people were trying to drive him insane with their idiocy, general stupidity and utter lack of brilliance. But this? This was worse than his minions, worse that Radek and him after no coffee for three days - even worse than arguing with his sister. He knew he was in trouble when he found himself contemplating bashing his head against the wall because it might hurt less.

Only John Sheppard could drive him this crazy.

"Oh, come on!" he growled. It was well past supper time already, and he needed food and coffee, but he needed John to get with the program first. The man was utterly infuriating!

"Rodney, just let it go."

He took a deep breath. Calm, calm... "John. I've been trying to come up with something for weeks. I can't read your mind, so just tell me!"

"I *already* told you, I don't want anything!" Sheppard snapped, eyes flashing.

"That most certinaly cannot be true," Rodney insisted, struggling to keep his voice steady. "You've gotta want something. Everyone wants something!"

"Well, I'm not everyone."

"That's for damn sure."

John heaved a sigh, head falling forward as he sank down to settle on the edge of the bed. Rodney frowned uneasily as he watched John set his elbows on his knees, hangs dangling between his legs, all the fight seeming to drain out of him at.

"John?"

"Look, Rodney, I just- I don't- it's not a big deal, okay? I don't care."

Despite his intentions to not push, all his frustration bubbled over and poured out of his mouth. "But I do!" he snapped as he started pacing back and forth across the room, arms flailing. "Dammit, John, it's your first birthday since we started this... this *thing* that we started, and I wanted to get you something special, and you're not letting be the thoughtful bo- err, guy- whatever, you know what I mean, and you already have everything cool that you could possibly want, I mean, we live on a *spaceship city* in another *galaxy*, how the hell am I supposed to compete with that?" he turned to face John, hands held out in front of him imploringly. "And I just really wanted to give you something cool, but you're being impossible, if you could just throw me a bone-"

John slowly looked up at him and Rodney held his breath, unsure if the argument would begin anew, and not a little worried John might have decided he'd had enough and to summarily toss him out of his quarters.

"Rodney."

"Yes?"

John held a hand and Rodney cautiously reached out to take it. John squeezed his fingers firmly, his mouth curling into a slow smile, and Rodney smiled in return, letting himself take a breath. Then he let out a squawk as John yanked him forward to tumble on top of him on the bed, laughing as he started muttering dire imprecations about mentally challenged fly boys and possibly brain damage.

"God, Rodney, sometimes you make me crazy!"

Rodney's jaw dropped. The mere idea! If anyone drove anyone insane around here, it was Sheppard. Before he could get the words out, John's mouth captured his, hot, wild and wanting.

"You," John murmured against his lips, "all I want is you."

He groaned as John dove in again, wrapping himself around Rodney. His hands slid under Rodney's his shirt, leaving quicksilver trails in their wake, tongue tangling with his, driving him a whole different kind of crazy. It was, Rodney decided as he slid his fingers into John's hair, the kind of crazy that he was more than happy to live with.


End file.
